


Wounds that Remain

by Katzy_Kins



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age II
Genre: DA2, DAII - Freeform, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Dragon Age II - Freeform, F!Hawke - Freeform, F/M, Fenris - Freeform, Hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzy_Kins/pseuds/Katzy_Kins
Summary: (((***TW: Undetailed discussion of non-con/r*pe; nothing gory but it still might upset someone. Please be careful***)))Fenris comes clean about the abuse he'd suffered to F!Hawke, and confesses the unrest he feels even after Danarius is dead.
Relationships: Fenris/F!MageHawke, Fenris/Female Hawke, Fenris/Female Mage Hawke, Fenris/FemaleMageHawke, Fenris/Hawke, fenris x f!hawke, fenris x hawke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Wounds that Remain

_"The lad's quite skilled, isn't he?"_

"Fenris...what did he mean by that?" she had asked him, but the question was muffled beneath a loud, white, buzzing. He could hardly hear her now. 

Somehow, even with Danarius dead, he still had no peace; no respite for the shame his deceased master had cause him. He looked to Hawke; her face riddled with worry, brows creased, and those eyes preparing themselves for an agony she couldn't place the name of. 

He gestured for her to sit, and he took the neighboring spot beside her.  
"I was a body guard, but...I was also his.... _pet,_ for him to use when he saw fit... _However_ he saw fit..."  
He had paused, expecting her to chastise him for claiming he'd 'never been with someone' before, or to become angry over his dishonesty. He was steeling himself something that would hurt. But when she exploded it wasn't over what he had initially thought.  
"That putrid little--I'm going to have Merrill to bring him back to life just so we can kill him again!" her fists were balled tightly. 

"I apologize for not coming forward sooner, I did not remember at the time that...I had been--..." He trailed off, unwilling or unable to speak the rest of his sentence, and believing her display to be an attempt at making him feel less foolish--As a means to make him feel justified in his own anger. "Only when I looked upon him at the hanged man did it all return to me. The...memories." he spoke stiffly.   
"Fenris! No! I completely understand. I'm glad you were able to speak on this now." She took his hand, but he tensed beneath it, "I'm...glad, that you trust me with this--And that wouldn't have counted as intimacy even if you remembered! What he did was wrong!" 

That realization was jarring, he had never known what it meant to be wronged and violated--at least not in words. He was taught that these acts inflicted upon him were just and within his late Master's rights... _Wrong_ was never a word he used to identify it--only the feelings he'd felt after it was all over... _Fenris_ was the one who felt _wrong._  
Would Hawke now see this as a sign that she could do what she pleased with him? With his body? He had never been asked permission before, why should anyone ask him now that he's admitted his consent was never required prior? Would she participate in and perpetuate making him feel _wrong_ too? Why wouldn't she? 

"It's difficult... _so_ difficult, and you have no reason to apologize." She assured him, and he retracted his hand, drawing her gaze--but she didn't look hurt, or offended, only worried.  
He did not deserve this concern. But he would only prompt more undeserved affection with that confession, "I am fine..." he hushed, weakly. She didn't believe him. 

"It's okay to be angry, it's okay to need time. Fenris, just--please don't fake it. If you're not feeling safe, I need to know. You may need help with this...and that's alright too. It's normal." He turned away from her. She couldn't see him like this--the way that he felt; helpless, and pathetic.  
"Please--Hawke..." he began, but speaking just made him feel even more unworthy. She reached out, placing a hand on his shoulder, and he shook beneath it. "I...can't bear this..." his voice breaking, and his careful facade crumbling. He couldn't fathom still keeping her respect after this.  
"Fenris, I'm sorry--that all I could give you was his death." The only instant prize, but healing from his newly reclaimed past would take time. "But you will not carry this alone. I'm here and it'll be okay..."  
He surrendered, unable to fight his pain any longer. Relieved, but still so wronged it would light up every nerve in his body.  
His markings flickered dimly as she pulled him in. Her affection unyielding and her embrace so strong--and he welcomed it.  
He welcomed any salve she would apply to his heart.  
Being held would never again hurt the way it used to. 

He was safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly just a warm-up to get me writing again, and an attempt at Fluff.  
> I'm sorry if it sucked ;w;


End file.
